1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for performing correction processing on an input video.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known technique for improving the image quality of a displayed video, a gamma characteristic of an input video is modified by detecting characteristics of the input video. A technique of this type is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169143, for example. In another known technique, a gamma curve representing the gamma characteristic is generated dynamically. A technique of this type is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-319953, for example. Normally, measures are taken during this type of processing to modify the gamma characteristic gently to prevent viewer discomfort when a contrast and so on of the input video varies rapidly.
Meanwhile, a cinema video of a motion picture is constituted by 24 frames per second and is converted into a 60 frames-per-second television signal using 2-3 pulldown processing. In another known technique, appropriate image processing is performed when a television signal receiver determines that an input video has undergone 2-3 pulldown processing, and as a result, a high-quality cinema video is displayed. A technique of this type is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-74439, for example.
Further, a video display apparatus that displays a video having a larger number of frames than the number of frames of an input video using frame rate conversion processing exists. For example, when a 2-3 pulldown-processed video is displayed on an apparatus for displaying a 120 frames-per-second video, a 120 frames-per-second display can be realized by displaying each frame of the cinema video five times consecutively (24 frames per second×5=120 frames). A technique for displaying a high-quality cinema video in this manner is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-302045, for example.